Fake's
by Bah Wakabayashi
Summary: Na internet somos o queremos sere as amizades dali dificilmente saem do mundo virtual.Mas o que acontece quando descobre que seus amigos fakes são conhecidos seus? pior estudam na mesma escola que vc? primeira fic .::Fichas Fechadas::.
1. Fichaaaas

Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Tio Kishimoto ^^

**Fake's**

Prólogo

Cada um tem sua historia.

Cada um tem sua vida.

Momentos e lembranças que guardam para si mesmo.

A minha vida é uma droga ¬¬

Meus pais estão sempre viajando.

Dificilmente falo com meu irmão.

Amigos? Quase não tenho e nem faço questão.

Garotas? Estou traumatizado. Tem três que não saem do meu pé.

E tudo que me resta é meu computador e meus amigos fakes... pelo menos na internet não me olham como "o Sasuke Uchiha" e sim como Shadow. E é aqui na Internet que tudo começa a mudar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oláááááá pessoas ^_^ espero que tenham gostado... pois esse é primeira fic e não sei se o prólogo ficou legal... axei q ficou um pouco pequeno¬¬

Maaaas vamos ao que interessa... as fic será de ficha^^por isso fiquem a vontade... gosto de idéias originais então por favor criatividade ok?? E se for possível o maior numero possível de detalhes. Mas como nem tudo é perfeito e inclusive o fanfiction. Infelizmente ele tem um numero exato de palavras ou letras [não sei qual dos dois^^'] entom para as fichas que não couberem peço que me mandem ou por mensagem ou se não para o meu e-mail: barbara_ . estou aberta a sugestões e também a criticas. Afinal tudo serve para melhorar ^^

Bem agora vamos aos personagens diponiveis:

Meninos:

Naruto – 15 anos

Shikamaru – 16 anos

Kakashi – 23 [ele bai ser professor na fic^^]

Neji – 16 anos

Gaara – 15 anos

Sai-15

Itachi – 17 anos

Deidara – 17 anos

Sasori – 17 anos

Hidan – 17 anos

Tobi – 17 anos

Meninas:

Sakura – 15 anos

Temari – 16 anos

Ino – 15 anos

Tenten – 16 anos

Hinata – 15 anos

Karin – 15

Obs¹: Gomeeeeen mas o Sasuke não esta incluído pois já terá dona^^ [poxa entendam que pelo menos naminha fic ele tem q fikar comigo né ¬¬]

Obs²: TALVEZ os akatsukis não tenham fake's mas nem por isto deixaram de ter sua participação.

Agora a ficha... ela fiko um poquinho grande...^^'

nome:[se for japonesa: sobrenome-nome]

idade:[15 a 17]

nacionalidade:

personalidade na vida real:

Tem fake?nome dele:

Personalidade do fake:

Aparência[criatividadeeee]

Parentesco[não obrigatório]

signo:

ano do colegial:

matéria q gosta/notas altas?:

matéria q odeia/notas baixas?:

matéria extra curricular[Opcional.São dança,musica,kendo,futebol,handbol,literatura e basquete]:

hobbies:

amigos:

inimigos?:

manias:

odeia:

Adora:

Sonho[se tiver algum]:

par:[pelo menos três onegaiT_T]

como ele te vê: [ resposta de todas as opções]

como você vê ele: [responda todas as opções ]

como se conheceram: [resposta para todas as opções e se possível detalhes]

cena [ opcional, mas seria bom para conhecer o personagem]

Roupa [ uniforme, casual e de sair ] :

O uniforme feminino é composto por: saia de prega azul marinho[ curtinha, até o joelho ou até a batata da perna] Camisa social feminina branca ou estilo marinheiro com um paninho azul [a camisa pode ser curta ou de manga] com o símbolo da escola( um KHS entrelaçados [não tenho muita imaginação nisto]),gravata [dá forma que escolher mas não é obrigatório] coletinho cinza [não obrigatório] meia [ fica a escolha o tamanho da meia e como ela é] e sapato a própria escolha.

Uniforme masculino: Calça azul marinho com dois bolsos na frente, Camisa branca [comprido ou manga curta] com o símbolo da escola ( as letras KHS entrelaçadas) no bolso direito da camisa, gravata azul também [não obrigatório] e sapato a própria escolha.

Ipod: [não obrigatório mas quem tem fake gostaria que preenchesse(nome da banda pelo menos)]

sua história:[tem que colocar como é a "vida do fake"(se ele esta com alguém ou coisa do tipo) alem da sua^^ detalheeees sobre o passado e presente.

Fiko gigante né?u_ú

Bm pessoas é só isto

Boa sorte a todos e até o dia da escolha ^^

Kissus

.::Bah Wakabayashi::.


	2. Escolhidooos!

Oláááááá minna /o/

Tudo bom com voceis???? =3

Gente vou ser bem sincera: vocês me deram trabalho essa semana XD

Tipo nunca tinha criado um fic, muito menos de ficha... mas isso da trabalho x_x

Tipo... eu não posso acessar a net todos os dias então para não perder tempo eu imprimi todas as fichas... uhum imprimi e deu mais de 40 paginas XDDDD Amei praticamente todas as fichas mas eu sofri pra escolher os pares, por que para mim as fichas esta todas ótimas, Adorei todaaaas e agradeço por terem aberto mão do tempo de vocês para preencher a minha "pequena" ficha ^^

Nyaaaaa eu já tive uma noção de como será a fic de quantas garotas encrequeiras teremos XDDD

Agradeço a todos mesmo pelas fichas e peço paciência para quem não foi escolhido ^^

Mas agora vamos lah os escolhidos foram:

**Violeta Negra** como par de **Naruto Uzumaki**[pode ser nééé?]

**Amai Misa-chan** como par de **Shikamaru Nara**[pode ser nééé?]

**Hitachin Thata** como par de **Neji Hyuuga**

**Milia-chan** como par de **Gaara no Sabako **[pode ser nééé?]

**Miko Nina Chan** como par de **Sai ** [pode ser nééé?]

**Uchiha Natalia **como par de **Hindan** [pode ser né ToT???? pq eu simplismente adorei sua ficha]

**Dark' Lien A. B. Niege **como par de **Tobi** [pode ser nééé?]

**.Sk8** como par de **Sakura Haruno**

**Sakusasuke **como par de **Hinata Hyuuga**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Agora vamos a parte mais legal, desculpe gente mais não resisti e preciso de uma resposta de vocês: O que Itachi, Sasori e Deidara tem????????

Meuuuu eles estavam presentes em mais da metade das fichas... e foram os que me deram mais trabalho u_ú mais estão aqui sues pares depois de muuuita dor de cabeça

**NeeBear **como par de** Deidara **[é realmente não deu para esquecer a KoounXD]

**S2DeAtH aNgElS2 como par de Sasori **[sinceramente o personagem que me deu mais problema para escolher ^^ mais sua ficha mereceu ]

**Nara Nick **como par de **Itachi Uchiha **[é realmente sinto q será engraçado ver Ava e Itachi juntos XD]

Bem esta aki... agora pessoas só um aviso: Infelizmente a momis da off não deixa ela entrar todos os dias (só entro 1 ou 2 dias por semana u_ú) o que ira complicar um pouco por isto ira demorar um pouko para os posts mais farei o possivel para postar sempre que der ^^

Pretendo postar o primeiro capitulo na semana que vem... mas não garanto nada x_x tudo depende da momis da off...

Beeeem por enquanto é só isso e aos escolhidos tenhu uma sugestão: aqueles que quiserem reclamar ou opniar sobre algo é só falar comigo e por favor se tivirem dispostos a criarem cenas com seus respectivos pares agora que tem certeza deles... fiquem a vontade^^

Por enquanto só isto

Kissus para todos ^^

.::Bah Wakabayashi::.


	3. Explicação

Oláá Minna ^^

Desculpem o atrazo de 9 meses ¬¬

Mais venho dar uma noticia chata... não vai pra eu postar a fic ... óbvio depois de todo esse tempo

Mas ao contrario das outras escritoras eu venho aqui me explicar porque não acho justo vocês não ficarem sabendo o porque

Acontece que eu comecei essa fic do nada e não tinha noção de quanto é trabalhoso.

Este ano foi meio de tudo uma bagunça na minha vida... tinha escola, curso, serviço e pra ajudar meu computador ficou quebrado.

Eu já não tenho muito acesso e isso dificultou muito. E agora eu estou mais sem tempo porque estou tendo que estudar muito para realizar um sonho e para isso eu estou tendo que abrir mão de muitas coisas inclusive a idéia da fic.

Eu sei que isso não é desculpa porque tem muita escritora que faz tudo isso e ainda escreve u_u mas eu não consigo e assumo isso claramente.

Prefiro em um futuro escrever algo bom em que poste com pontualidade e tudo pois não acho justo vocês esperarem quase um ano só para ter um capitulo.. é sacanagem isso.

Pra ser exata é o que eu fiz com vocês até agora fazendo todos esperarem por isso peço desculpas

Sei que muitos vão ficar bravos comigo e eu entendo, pois fizeram fichas ótimas pra mim e por isto estou aqui. Mas peço que levem em consideração que pelo menos eu estou aqui me explicando e não fiz que nem outras por aí que simplesmente deixam as pessoas a ver navios.

Minhas Sinceras Desculpas

Bah Wakabayashi


End file.
